


You'll Think Of Me

by Outerspaceduncegirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post MAAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/Outerspaceduncegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been four years and he still dreamed of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Think Of Me

He still dreamed of her. It had been four years, four long and dull years, but he still woke up in the morning with a genuine smile on his lips. Until something turned down in his stomach and a force compressed slightly his chest as he realised that, again, it was just another dream.

The smile would turn into a sad smirk, and his expression would freeze. There was always a slight taste of lost and missed life in those mornings.

Hopefully, it happened less and less. The space between each dream became wider and wider as years passed, and their images less and less accurate. It was only the gost of old memories now changing into a creation of his passionned mind.

He was acutely aware he was idealising the whole period of time he had spent with her. He'd forgotten the bad moments long ago, only to remember better the best ones.

One day, he went to the cinema with Tyler and Olive. The two picked _Nativity 3_. Typical. He had to sit there for an hour and a half and look at her face without breaking down.

He saw her getting married. Stopped breathing when she appeared in her white dress. She looked even more beautiful than in his dreams. And that was saying.

He bursted out of his sit at the end, trying to contain himself for three more minutes.

In the car, he stayed silent, letting Tyler babble about the lack of accuracy of the classrooms and all the mistakes he had found. David wanted him to stop. He wanted to forget quickly.

But ineluctably :" Wasn't Catherine brilliant though ?".

His heart leapt and he made a brutal mouvement with the wheel. A car honked as he zigzagged on the road.

"Wooow that was mad !" Tyler got excited, smiling a wide grin, and David got away with it, heart hammering in his chest.

When they arrived home, he led the kids inside and called Georgia from the hall to say he was going to run errands. He was already gone when she came down stairs to tell him the fridge was full. She called him, but his phone was off.

David had driven until late that day. He had stopped in the middle of nowhere and breathed strongly, filling his lungs with cold air, until his head started spinning. Then he couldn't remember whether he had cried or not, but he had certainly got back in his car and had somehow driven to the theater. Their theater.

He had only realised it when standing in front of the shining front door. He always came back there eventually. Each time was more painful than the previous one.

_"Coming with me Dave ?"_

_"Always."_

His legs were weak, a strange coldness flowed through his blood.

_"You're just a fucking, selfish, insufferable prick ! Do you realise what you can do to me ?!"_

_"But Catherine, I can't ! I can't ! I tried but I can't !"_

_"Yeah you always say that."_

Lights above the theater doors were flashing at regular time interval.

_"Will you think of me ?"_

_"I always think of you."_

_"No but really ? When ten years are gone, will you still think of me ?"_

_"..."_

_"David ?"_

_"Promise me you will come and check that."_

He stayed there until he started shivering, then he left with the destroying impression of leaving the best and truest part of his life behind him.

Back home, everyone was in bed, lights were off. When he layed next to his wife, she asked him in a whisper where he'd been. She didn't even try to face him.

"I had a walk." he answered after a moment.

She made no comment and he tried no to sigh too loud.

He fell asleep with the conviction something had turned off four years ago, and definitely disappeared of his life.

And that night, for once, David made no dream.


End file.
